philippinetrainsfandomcom_tl-20200214-history
Antipolo Line
The Antipolo Extension Line is a defunct branch line of the Manila Railroad Company (Philippine National Railways) serving Antipolo City, Rizal. History The line starting from Tayuman Junction, 1.6 kilometers from Manila Station to Antipolo was authorized by Act. No. 703 of March 27, 1903, requiring its construction and to be completed within three years. The Manila Railroad Company has completed its line to Antipolo, the route was inspected by Governor General James Smith at the invitation of company officials. The new line will have train schedules at 9:10 a.m., 1:30 p.m., and 4:30 p.m., The travel time from Manila to Antipolo takes one and a half hour stopping at Santa Mesa and Pasig stations. Even before WWII, the line to Antipolo was abandoned, the Antipolo-Taytay section ceased operations on February 21, 1918 due to losses caused by maintennance costs and derailments, the section was paved and a substitute bus service was placed on May 1, 1937. By the start of the Japanese Occupation in 1941, the USAFFE ordered the Manila Railroad Company to destroy its rolling stock, numerous coaches and locomotives were brought to the thumb|224px|Construction of the railroad bridge over San Juan RiverAntipolo Line and were either blown up or burned. The line was reconstructed and reopened up to Hulo, Mandaluyong on May 26, 1949 to serve the nearby Insular Sugar Refining Company (later known as Noah's Ark) and passenger services on June 21 to serve the employees of the same company, as well as nearby areas but the line was closed again in 1954 due to lack of passenger traffic. The line was later rehabilitated during the term of Pres. Ferdinand Marcos and General Manager Col. Nicanor Jimenez, the Santa Mesa-Hulo section was reopened in 1973 and to Guadalupe in 1974 as part of the expansion of the Metro Manila Commuter service, the line continued it operations for 9 years until the collapse of the San Juan river bridge in 1982. Plan to revive the Guadalupe line and eventually to Pasig was proposed in 1990 during the term of General Manager Pete Nicomedes Prado as part of the Metro Tren commuter service, unfortunately this project was not implemented. (From a 1990 news article) The Philippine National Railways has allocated P40 million for the rehabilitation of the 6.5-kilometer commuter line which runs from Santa Mesa, Manila to Guadalupe, Makati. PNR General Manager Pete Nicomedes Prado said the line will be opened next year to serve as a convenient shortcut to passengers who regularly commute from central Manila to eastern and southern towns. The line will complement the Metro Tren commuter service which runs from Kalookan City to Santa Mesa, Buendia, Makati to Carmona, Cavite and Paco, Manila to Calamba, Laguna. The Guadalupe line connects Manila to San Juan, Mandaluyong and Makati, this line begins at a junction near the Santa Mesa station and ends at the foot of the Guadalupe bridge along Epifanio de los Santos Ave. Along this line there are seven flagstops - Cordillera, Bagumbayan, Magalona, A. Bonifacio, Boni, Saniga and Hulo. In 1983, after only 9 years of operation, the government shut down the Guadalupe commuter service. Passenger traffic was down and the San Juan bridge lies on the route collapsed. Prado said the PNR will rebuild the 80-meter San Juan bridge. The Guadalupe line will serve as a feeder to the main PNR commuter trains. Most sections of the line where converted to roads and illegal settlers built their houses in some parts like Hulo and Barangka Itaas in Mandaluyong while factories blocked the right of way of the line between Buayang Bato, Pineda and Bagong Ilog section beside the Pasig River after Guadalupe. Informations The now defunct Sampaloc station at the corner of Sobriedad and Old Antipolo Sts. was supposed to be built along with the construction of the first section of the line from 1903 to 1905 but it was not erected until 1927 as Legarda Flag Stop. Antipolo line was also used for the numerous steam locomotives to be dumped or destroyed in the Pasig River during the start of the Japanese Occupation as a instruction the Manila Railroad Company received from the USAFFE. Photos/Videos of Philippine Railways The section of the Antipolo line from Tayuman Wye to Santa Mesa is still being used by Metro South Commuter services today. Sections The section from Taytay to Antipolo was opened on December 24, 1908, it ceased operations on February 20, 1918 due to heavy maintennance costs of tracks and the rolling stock, the steep grades also makes it nearly impossible for trains to climb up without another locomotive. Stations Bridges There's no railroad bridge existed above the Manggahan floodway since it was only constructed 4 decades after the line was abandoned. Remaining Structures * Abad Santos Signal Box * San Lazaro Signal Box Semaphore Tower * San Juan River bridge piers (demolished in 2018) * Tracks (Barangka Itaas segment, laid in 1974) * Buli Creek bridge pier between Pasig and Cainta boundary. * Hinulugang Taktak station The piers of the former San Juan River Railroad Bridge were demolished in 2018 for the construction of the NLEX-SLEX Skyway Connector. The Antipolo Station Building, including its ticket booth, were demolished in 2017 to give way for the road widening project of Sumulong Circle, it used to be located at the corner of Sumulong and San Jose St. Trivia * San Jose St. (where the old Antipolo Station Building used to stand) leads to the back of Antipolo Cathedral and furthur down south, the city hall. * Cainta station (opened in 1926) has an access road leading to the nearby municipal hall. * Taytay station is actually located at the municipality of Cainta, it has an access for the municipal hall. * San Pedro Macati (the original name of Hulo station) is located near the Pasig River, at the opposite side is the old municipal hall of San Pedro Macati. Gallery IMG_20141028_091950.jpg IMG_20141028_091954.jpg IMG_20141028_092007.jpg|railtrack in Barangka Itaas, Mandaluyong IMG_20141028_092028.jpg IMG_20141028_093212.jpg IMG_20141028_093220.jpg IMG_20141028_093302.jpg IMG_20141028_094128.jpg|approaching EDSA Guadalupe bridge IMG_20131206_174724.jpg|Guadalupe station used to stand under those billboards (converted to a basketball court) IMG_20131206_173401.jpg|Antipolo line (Mandaluyong side) the line passes in the small bridge w/ the white car IMG_20131206_173326.jpg IMG_20141030_102810.jpg|former railroad bridge is located between the two road bridges IMG_20141030_094117.jpg|R.Valdez (formerly Ferrocarril) St. segment IMG_20141030_094111.jpg IMG_20141030_095828.jpg|C. Raymundo Ave (after Pasig Rotonda) IMG_20141030_100015.jpg|C. Raymundo Ave. Villa Lamok segment Cainta_bridge.jpg|Railroad bridge pier at the boundary of Pasig and Cainta. Rola|Parola St. IMG_20140502_141400.jpg|Daang Bakal Rd. Antipolo, this road used to be the railtracks of MRR/PNR IMG_20160420_104047.jpg|Hinulugang Taktak station Antipolo_sta.JPG|Antipolo station prior to demolition Antipolo_booth.JPG|Ticket booth IM_4685.JPG Satellite Images Screenshot_2014-07-07-20-55-18.png|Santa Mesa-Bacood segment Screenshot_2014-07-07-20-55-38.png|Bagumbayan-Mandaluyong segment Screenshot_2014-07-07-20-56-00.png|San Juan river bridge piers Screenshot_2014-07-07-20-56-12.png|Daang Bakal, Mandaluyong segment Screenshot_2014-07-07-21-01-14.png|A. Bonifacio-Welfareville segment Screenshot_2014-07-07-21-01-35.png|Boni Avenue crossing Screenshot_2014-07-08-16-49-22.png|San Jose-Vegara segment Screenshot_2014-07-08-16-49-38.png|Hulo-Pantaleon segment Screenshot_2014-07-08-16-59-08.png|Barangka Ilaya-EDSA segment Screenshot_2014-07-08-17-10-39.png|Fort Mckinley segment Screenshot_2014-07-08-17-10-54.png|Pineda-Bagong Ilog segment Screenshot_2014-07-08-17-15-00.png|former Marikina railroad bridge Screenshot_2014-07-08-17-15-13.png|Pasig Rotonda segment Screenshot_2014-07-08-17-15-24.png|C. Raymundo Ave (Pasig Cemetery segment) Screenshot_2014-07-08-17-15-46.png|C. Raymundo Ave (Maybunga segment) Screenshot_2014-07-08-17-16-02.png|C. Raymundo Ave (Rosario segment) Screenshot 2014-07-07-20-38-28.png|Rosario Junction Screenshot_2014-07-08-17-33-09.png|Manggahan Floodway segment Screenshot_2014-07-10-14-35-35.png|Cainta segment Screenshot_2014-07-10-14-35-55.png|Taytay segment Screenshot_2014-07-10-14-36-07.png|Ortigas Avenue extension crossing Screenshot_2014-07-10-14-43-59.png|Celso Tuazon Ave (Victoria Valley Subd. segment) Screenshot_2014-07-10-14-44-10.png|Taktak Drive (Victoria Valey Subd. segment Screenshot_2014-07-10-14-44-20.png|Daang Bakal Rd. (Hinulugang Taktak Falls segment) Screenshot_sumulong.png|Sumulong Memorial Circle segment antipolo_sta_location.png|Antipolo station location See Also * Montalban Line Kategorya:Branch lines Kategorya:Defunct lines